Protecting Baka Ninjenssp
by Prankster of Doom
Summary: Rating well stay. Anyways its something that was in my mind. So please r


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. Please do not sue I told you I do not own. Bwahahahh! *Chokes and started to roll on the ground screaming in agony* *stops choking and begins to write story* Okay now for the story. Its called Demon Are Bad. I think demons are cool.  
  
~ Protecting Baka Ningens ~  
  
As Hiei had sat in his tree as he hopped to calm down after the death that was upon. He was happy at the time about Kuwabara' s death but was too lazy to be bad so he decided to take a nap. *Snoring*. He then wakes up with a yawn stretching his arms. "Now that is what I call entertainment" as gunshots were heard and I guy in a mask ran out of a bank with a bag of money and jumped in to his getaway car. Hiei then got ready to jump out of the tree when he saw that bastard Yusuke he laughed as an evil plan came in to mind.  
  
Hiei then started to laugh evilly "Bwahahhahaha" he laughed evilly very loud. Yusuke heard the evil laughing and said, "Shut up Hiei" as he stared at Hiei in the tree that had fallen out now face first into the cement. "Shut up you baka ningen" Hiei yelled. "No you" Yusuke said now walking off. "Hey Keiko nice uniform" Yusuke laughed. Keiko turned around. "Yusuke you big jerk" she said giving him something to rub in his upper left jaw. "Bwahahaha" Hiei laughed as Hiei was turned into a shrivel of pain. "What is so funny" Keiko said looking at Hiei.  
  
"Nothing that a baka ningen would need to know" Hiei said now running away into the early sun. "I just don't get that little three eyed demon" Keiko though walking down the street leaving Yusuke on the ground trying to reattach is jaw. He turned back around just to laugh at the fool. "Bwahahaha" Hiei laughed a couple miles a way jumping into a tree. Yusuke still sitting there he finally reattached his loose jaw and goes on his way to ketch up with Keiko. Hiei sat in the tree. A little boy walked past Hiei he had a lollipop.  
  
"Grrr!" Hiei though. "That should be my lollipop, that baka ningen doesn't deserve that treat" Hiei said now taking the lollipop and throwing it into the bush. The boy looked at Hiei. "Why did you take my lollipop mister" the boy wondered. "You fool. Baka Ningens should die you disgust me" Hiei said lunging back into the tree. The boy screamed "waaaa!" "Shut up kid" Yusuke said walking by still looking for Keiko.  
  
Hiei still in the tree looked down as all this evil crime came across. Kurama then came around. "Hey Hiei" Kurama asked. "What do you want fox" Hiei shouted. "Oh Lord Enma needs a mission done" Kurama said. "Why doesn't he get his toddler to do it" Hiei growled. "He needs professionals" Kurama said. "Fine but that toddler better not say a word to me" Hiei hissed. And with that the fox and the demon were off to see the wizard, I mean the king. {LOL}. As the fox and demon walked up to the gates in spirit world they were let in to got to King Enma's office.  
  
"So I see you got the demon to come along," King Enma announced. "Oh yes I cant fight him by myself" Kurama nodded. "Fight whom you damn fox" Hiei growled wondering what the hell he was talking about. "Oh so I suggest you didn't tell the demon yet," King Enma said. "Yes I decided you could tell him," Kurama said with a smile face {it looked more like this ^__^ a cheesy smile}. "Hiei this is a more irritating mission, you must find a demon named Rikku and you must help a girl named Koto and her brother Taro" King Enma said with a smile {here is a visual ^___^}.  
  
"Oh so we have to help some damn baka ningens" Hiei growled. "Yes" King Enma replied. "What is there is more that just to ningens" Hiei hissed. "Well of course we help them" Kurama smiled. "Yes what Hiei said" King Enma's voice deepened. "Oh great so maybe three of them ningens" Hiei said in disgust. "Yes actually there is 3" King Enma laughed. "And the third is" Hiei asked. "Serenity" King Enma announced. "Oh so more the merry" Kurama cheered. "You baboon the more not the merrier" Hiei growled scaring Kurama. "Well I must go now I have more important things to do" Hiei said. "You cant we have a mission ahead" Kurama shouted excitedly.  
  
"Oh boy grow up fox," Hiei hissed. "For I have grown up Hiei, you are the child" Kurama yelled. "What did you say you rabid fox" Hiei yelled back consisting King Enma to cover his ears. "Take that back you dome ass" Kurama yelled. "You cussed you despicable fox" Hiei smirked. "EH! I dint mean too," Kurama said trying to convince. "Ya and there is a conspiriousy of mutant monkeys, grow up" Hiei yelled with a laugh. "BWAHAHAHHA" Hiei laughed.  
  
"Since one Is Hiei the tough guy laugh" Kurama asked. "Oh since you are a rabid fox and you make me crack up?" Hiei said with a smirk. "You take that back you, you ah baby" Kurama yelled. "Hey don't make fun of me," a voice screamed. "Oh sorry Koenma" Kurama yelled back. "Okay but shut the fuck up," Koenma yelled. "Hahahaha" Hiei laughed at the sound of Kurama being badmouthed by a toddler. "You just got bad mouthed by, by a toddler," Hiei laughed. "BWAHAHAHAH" Hiei continued to laugh Kurama shrugged "Stop it" Kurama said with a tear falling down his face. "What a fox you are" Hiei laughed.  
  
"Can we just start the mission" Kurama cried a tear gem fell down his crying face. "Don't cry fox," Hiei yelled. "You mean" a smiled curled upon Kurama's face. "Yes but next time fox I wont be as nice" Hiei smirked. "Okay mission ahead hear we come" Hiei said with a dissatisfied dace. "Yes" Kurama yelled. The demon and fox began on their journey. A new friendship is about to unfold and they come across some friend's maybe!  
  
AN: Next time on YYH, on the mission Hiei and Kurama continue their journey to the legendary city of Faofo, the city of the ningens {LOL}. Please read and review. Thanks to all those reviews.  
  
I have some questions. What should be the pairings? You tell me, if you want it Hiei/Kurama, it will be hard for you to convince me to put is that. I am a male and I don't see Hiei or Kurama gay. Kurama maybe bi but not gay. Me is out! 


End file.
